When She Found Me Peeta's perspective
by solomonkid
Summary: So, in my English class last year we were studying THG and we had to re-write a scene from the novel and I chose to rewrite the scene where Katniss finds Peeta, from his perspective Please, please give me a chance, it's my first ever fanfic, and just give it a go. Please. :3


**When She Found Me (one shot)**

_*Peeta's point of view*_

Buried underneath my camouflage of weeds and mud, I replay Claudius Templesmith's words over and over in my head for what seems the thousandth time, willing myself to believe that Katniss is on her way, trying to find me. She is coming, isn't she… isn't she? Of course she's coming. Now that there's the whole 'star-crossed lovers' thing going on and everything. _Even though I'd like it to be real, _I think to myself. I just hope she finds me soon, because my disguise won't last for much longer and I feel so weak, just blinking requires so much effort.

Suddenly I can hear footsteps a few metres away from where I'm lying, but I daren't move in case it's not Katniss. If it's another tribute, not even a strong one like Cato, I won't be much of an opponent. I probably wouldn't put up a fight anyway. I may as well be dead…

But when a hushed voice calls out "Peeta! Peeta!", I know it's her, she's here. I would call to her but my throat seems to have shut itself, as I've hardly needed to use it in these past few days just lying in this muddy bank. I can hear her footsteps getting closer, until she's standing right next me, looking around frantically. I notice the shining bow in her hand, and feel relieved knowing that she got it in the end. Seeing her has given me my voice back, and weakly I call to her, "You here to finish me off, sweetheart?"

Katniss whips around and I watch as her grey eyes peruse the bank. "Peeta?" she whispers. "Where are you?" She creeps closer along the bank until she stands right above me. "Peeta?" _She really can't see me, can she? _I chuckle to myself.

"Well don't step on me," I call up to her, but then quickly shut my eyes again, so she won't see.

I hear her jump back and I can sense her staring down right at me. Slowly, I open my eyes, half-squinting in the sunlight. I watch as her eyes widen in astonishment and she gasps. The stunned look on her face makes me laugh, and she breaks out into a smile that I haven't seen before. When I've seen her smile before in the Capitol, they seemed forced and for the audience, but this one seems so natural, so full of real happiness and relief. When she smiles, it shows that there's much more to her than that hard, hostile exterior she gives to others. _Especially Haymitch, _I think.

Katniss's smile means hope. Hope that we might both make it home.

"Close your eyes again," Katniss orders, and I do as she says. I peek with one eye, and see her studying my camouflage; her eyes set in amazement. She kneels beside me and says, "I guess all those hours decorating cakes paid off."

I smile and reply, "Yes, frosting. The final defence of dying." I open my eyes and look into hers. "You're not going to die," she whispers, and I really hope she's right.

"Says who?" I ask, my throat catching slightly.

"Says me. We're on the same team now, you know." Hearing her say that makes me smile. I'm so glad she came; otherwise I would've been dead for sure. "So I heard. Nice of you to find what's left of me."

If we make it back to District 12, I really want to get to know Katniss, not just watch her from afar as I have done since we were 5 years old. But really _know _her. Know what makes Katniss Everdeen tick.

She turns around and digs through her backpack, taking out a water bottle, then raises it to my mouth and asks, "Did Cato cut you?" The water soothes my dry throat and I feel a bit better. "Left leg. Up high." I answer. She looks around; probably checking if another tribute followed her, and says, "Let's get you in the stream, wash you off so I can see what kind of wounds you've got." I nod and have a last minute thought. This is good time to play up the 'star-crossed lovers' act. _So is anytime, _I think to myself. I motion to her with my head, "Lean down a minute first. Need to tell you something." She leans over and puts her ear against my lips, "Remember we're madly in love, so it's all right to kiss me any time you feel like it." She jerks her head back, looking offended, but then laughs. "Thanks. I'll keep it in mind," she says, rolling her eyes. _Oh,_ _I wish you would, _I mutter.

"What was that?" Katniss asks, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh… nothing. Doesn't matter," I say, embarrassed. _Stupid, Peeta! Stupid!_


End file.
